


Christmas With You

by shetookyourbreathaway



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, it's mostly cute and a quite a bit dirty, just some cute Christmas smut for the gang, there's lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetookyourbreathaway/pseuds/shetookyourbreathaway
Summary: “I’m your present,” JJ explained with a wink. “Don’t you want to unwrap me?”
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Christmas With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a Christmas gift for the cult... Merry Christmas ya filthy animals

“I feel bad,” Emily mumbled into JJ’s neck, watching the fire on the TV screen flicker as they snuggled on the couch. The dim room was colored by quiet Christmas music, and Emily and JJ were curled up under a fuzzy white blanket, fingers sticky from snacking their way through half of the box of homemade chocolate peppermint fudge Sandy had sent them. 

“Why?” JJ murmured, her lips pressed against Emily’s hair. 

“I wanted to make this special,” Emily admitted, looking up at JJ with wide, dark eyes. “It’s our first Christmas together. I wanted to fly you to Paris, so you could see the lights on the Eiffel Tower with some mulled wine, and we could buy an authentic Buche de Noel, because god knows I can’t make one, and-” 

“Hey,” JJ cut her off gently. “You know I don’t need any of those things, right?” 

“But I wanted to take you to Christmas markets! And... and... I can’t give you the bustling house and the homemade cookies your mom makes, because I would probably burn the apartment down if I tried, so I wanted to give you something special, and instead, I had to work right up until midnight of the 23rd, and we’re snowed in so you can’t drive home, and—” 

JJ cut Emily off by pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “All I really want for Christmas is you,” JJ reassured Emily. “This is perfect; cozy, and quiet, and I can kiss you whenever I want.” She drove the point home by cupping the nape of Emily’s neck and pulling her down for a long, slow kiss, tracing the dark-haired woman’s pouting red lips lightly with her tongue. 

Emily readily opened her mouth, happily letting JJ slowly tease her tongue against Emily’s. 

JJ slid two warm hands around Emily’s waist, pulling the older woman on top of her lap and stroking calming patterns up and down Emily’s lower back.

“I love you,” JJ whispered against Emily’s lips, leaning their foreheads together when they broke apart for air. “I chose to be here with you, baby. If I wanted to be at my mom’s house, I could have left days ago when I got off work, but I wanted to stay here with you. I wanted to spend this Christmas with you.” 

Her cheeks flushing pink at the blonde’s reassurances, Emily buried her face in JJ’s neck. “I love you too,” she mumbled against the soft skin at the base of JJ’s neck.

“And are you upset that I’m not giving you any of those fancy things?” JJ asked her patiently. 

“Of course not!” Emily whipped her head up to meet JJ’s eyes, looking indignant. “I would never ask that from you. You’re all I need.” 

JJ caught Emily’s face between her hands gently cupping her hands around the dark-haired woman’s cheeks, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before giving her a peck on the lips.

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you, you idiot,” JJ scolded Emily affectionately. “Just being here with you makes me happy. Now,” JJ changed the topic, a mischievous smile spreading across her face, “I have some last minute wrapping to do. Can you pour us some more wine and stay out of the bedroom until I say so?” 

She gestured at the empty mugs on the coffee table in front of them, one shaped like Santa’s head, the other printed with cartoon reindeer, that the pair had been using to drink wine out of. Emily nodded in confirmation, ducking her head to shower JJ’s face with a round of quick kisses before clambering to her feet and collecting the mugs from the coffee table. 

Now was the perfect moment to give Emily one of her Christmas presents, JJ had decided. She had originally been planning to wait until Christmas Day, but on Christmas Eve, with Emily’s self-doubt running wild, this would be the perfect distraction. 

Stripping off Emily’s old Yale sweatshirt that she had been wearing, soft and threadbare as it was, as well her leggings, JJ pulled out the navy blue lingerie she had been hiding in the back of her workout clothing drawer, knowing Emily would never look in there. She shed her more utilitarian black cotton panties and a black Nike sports bra, admiring the set she had bought as a surprise for Emily as she put it on. 

The cups of the bralette were made completely out of see-through navy lace, with delicate straps looping over her shoulders, and the underband was a navy blue ribbon that fastened by tying it into a bow in the valley between her breasts. The panties were made of the same lace and were held on only by the ribbon wrapping around her waist that tied together over each of her hips. 

Tucking her other clothes away, JJ mussed her hair slightly and dabbed a little bit of cologne behind her ears. She settled onto the bed, stretching her legs out and leaning back on her elbows.

“Hey, babe, can you bring the wine in here?” JJ called out to Emily through the closed bedroom door. 

“Yeah,” came Emily’s muffled voice, followed by the sounds of footsteps and the turning of the door handle. “What do you—?” 

Whatever Emily was about to ask died in her throat as she froze in the doorway, her eyes widening as she took in the image of JJ lounging on the bed. Emily’s breath hitched audibly, and for a moment, she was unable to move, unable to breathe, her mind going blank. 

“Wow.” She eventually managed to exhale, hurriedly scanning the room for a flat surface to put down the mugs of wine in her hands. Placing them down in the dresser with a clatter, Emily quickly pulled her burgundy sweatshirt over her head, fumbling with the button on her jeans and yanking them down hurriedly, practically tripping over her own feet as she did so. 

JJ laughed quietly at Emily’s hurry, the older woman struggling fruitlessly with the clasp of her plain black bra and stumbling as she kicked off her panties on her way over to the bed. 

“I’m your present,” JJ explained with a wink. “Don’t you want to unwrap me?” 

Emily practically fell on top of JJ, quickly capturing her mouth in a deep, hungry kiss, her tongue moving to press against JJ’s. Her pale hands clutched desperately at JJ’s waist, trying to pull her impossibly closer. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily’s back, undoing the clasp of her bra that Emily had failed to undo in her haste, pushing the straps down Emily’s shoulders.

When they eventually broke the kiss to breathe, JJ tugged the bra off of Emily, tossing it aside and trailing a light path of kisses down to the brunette’s full breasts. Sucking a tight pink nipple into her mouth, JJ moaned slightly against the puckered skin as she felt Emily’s wetness brush against her stomach, releasing her nipple with a wet pop as she looked up at Emily’s flushed face. 

“This is  _ your _ Christmas gift, babe,” JJ reminded Emily breathlessly. “We can do  _ whatever _ you want tonight.” She quirked an eyebrow teasingly. “So, what do you want to do?”

For a moment, Emily looked overwhelmed by the possibilities, but then her instincts kicked in, and she knew with a certainty, 

“Sit on my face,” Emily replied boldly. “I want to kiss every inch of you, and then I want you to ride my face until you fall apart on top of me.” 

Emily’s sudden confidence, along with her wildly arousing statement caused a rush of heat in JJ’s pretty lace panties. 

“ _ God _ , baby…” JJ gasped, grabbing the back of Emily’s head and pulling her in for a hungry kiss. “Whatever you want.” 

Releasing JJ’s mouth from her bruising kiss, Emily trailed open-mouthed kisses and light nips down the delicate skin of JJ’s neck, relishing in the light gasps it drew from the blonde. Sliding her tongue along JJ’s collarbone, Emily sat back for a second to admire her in the lace lingerie. 

The dark blue color accentuated JJ’s eyes, now almost black with lust, as well as her golden hair. Her hard nipples were clearly visible through the thin lace of the bralette and a clear patch of wetness darkened the panties as JJ’s ab muscles clenched and she squirmed underneath Emily. 

Unable to stop herself, Emily bent her head, capturing one of JJ’s nipples in her mouth through the thin lace of the bralette, sucking on it and teasing her with her teeth. JJ whimpered, her hips jumping under Emily’s thighs as the roughness of the lace combined with the heat of Emily’s mouth produced an irrefutably good sensation against her breast. Inhaling, Emily switched quickly to JJ’s other breast, thrilled at the reactions of the sun-kissed goddess below her. 

Feeling like a drowning man reintroduced to water, Emily pressed a desperate, open-mouthed kiss against JJ’s breastbone, blindly groping for the ribbon holding the bralette together, tugging at it to open the gorgeous piece of lingerie. The bralette fell open, and Emily grabbed at JJ’s breasts, filling her hands and rubbing her thumbs against taught nipples as her mouth continued its journey downward. Nipping at the soft skin under JJ’s ribs, Emily soothed the pink mark she had created on JJ’s tan skin with her tongue.

Emily reached down to the bows holding the navy lace panties onto JJ’s waist, tugging them open as she continued to kiss her way across the blonde’s abdomen. Once she had impatiently tossed the thin lace panties away, Emily grabbed at JJ’s muscular thighs, flipping onto her back, and waiting impatiently until JJ straddled her face. 

Lifting her head up, Emily lapped eagerly at the blonde’s wetness, groaning into her. Flicking her tongue against JJ, Emily reached up to grab at the tan skin of the younger woman’s waist, pulling her flush against her face. All of her senses were consumed by the taste and feel of JJ above her, and Emily was more than happy to drown there forever. 

Sucking JJ’s clit into her mouth, Emily preened at the breathless whimper she drew from the woman above her, flicking her tongue against it before tracing it further down. Emily circled the tip of her tongue around JJ’s entrance before pressing it inside of her, nodding her head up against JJ and delighting in the choked noises escaping her mouth. When JJ’s hips jerked helplessly against her, Emily couldn’t prevent a low moan from escaping her mouth, the vibrations of it making JJ squirm and jerk her hips against Emily’s face again. 

Glancing up, Emily could see JJ rutting against her face, head thrown back, bralette hanging open at her sides, small, firm breasts topped with hard nipples exposed to the colder air of the bedroom. Moving her hands up from her tight grip on JJ’s waist, a small part of her satisfied at the pink, crescent-shaped indents she had left behind, Emily reached up toward JJ’s exposed breasts, eagerly pinching and rolling the blonde’s nipples between her fingers, earning another low groan and a desperate jerking of JJ’s hips against Emily’s face. 

“Fuck,” JJ gasped, her hips twitching helplessly against Emily. “This was…  _ fuck _ …. supposed to be about you, baby.” JJ gasped, her whole body spasming, muscles clenching. “But you feel  _ so good _ , I don’t know how much longer…” A particularly vigorous nod of Emily’s head, her tongue curling inside of JJ and her fingers twisting and pulling against JJ’s nipples had her crying out, a string of barely comprehensible curses mixed with Emily’s name leaving her mouth as she came. 

Warmth—both arousal and happiness—swelled inside Emily’s chest as she watched JJ fall apart above her, JJ’s normally flawless composure slipping as she panted and jerked against Emily. Her hips continued to twitch as Emily’s light, teasing laps against her prolonged her orgasm. Eventually she came down from her high, sliding down to lay on top of Emily, her tan skin still layered with a light sheen of sweat, chest still heaving. 

“God  _ damn _ , baby,” JJ panted next to Emily’s ear, pressing the lightest of kisses against Emily’s jawline. “Merry  _ fucking _ Christmas, I guess.” 

As she regained her breath, JJ could still feel Emily’s breathing coming in light, desperate pants underneath her. Sliding her fingertips teasingly down the darker-haired woman’s body, she cupped her hand between Emily’s legs, her mouth dropping to Emily’s breasts, trailing her tongue up the underside of Emily’s breasts, scraping at the soft, pale skin with her teeth.

Circling Emily’s nipple carefully with the very tip of her tongue, JJ massaged her hand gently between Emily’s thighs, enjoying the way the older woman’s body shook underneath her. Soft whimpers and groans left Emily's deep red lips and dark, desperate eyes looked imploringly up at JJ with nothing but adoration and need. Slipping one finger inside Emily, JJ felt her chest swell with pride at the dripping wetness she found there, drawing one nipple into her mouth, teasing it with her teeth before sucking on it harshly. 

Already so worked up from having JJ above her, Emily fell apart under her ministrations with a sudden gasp and a scream, her whole body tensing and shaking. Emily’s back arched off the mattress in an elegant line, her whole body taught with waves of pleasure. 

“ _ Babe _ ,” Emily gasped as she slumped back against the mattress. “ _ Fuck _ , I love you.”

“I love you too,” JJ murmured, crawling up the mattress to lay on top of Emily, “and this is all I could have asked for: spending Christmas Eve with you.” JJ pressed the lightest of kisses to Emily’s forehead as the dark-haired woman’s breathing began to return to normal. “I love  _ you _ ,” JJ reassured Emily. “I walked into this with my eyes wide open. It may never be perfect, but I want to be here. And I want to be here with  _ you _ . Merry Christmas, babe.”


End file.
